


No Fixed Point

by orphan_account



Series: Fic Amnesty [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Fic, Time Travel, plot that ppl are allowed to use if they want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a time travel fic that I kept playing with, loosely influenced by the time travellers wife.More or less, Peter & Chris are like... reverse time travellers. Every time Peter visits Chris he is younger, aka. his time line is going backwards.I have a few rushed notes for every visit, that you can get a taste for.If you find this interesting, you are very welcome to embellish it into a fic.





	No Fixed Point

**Chris 5 - (first meeting)  Peter 50**

The memory was a faded one for Chris. He knows in his bones that it is true, the stranger who spoke to him like he knew him so well. Like he was the most important person in the universe. 

 

**Chris 8 - friendly sharing. Peter 47**

A nice meeting, Chris is certain that this is the same person from his memories, and the man agrees. Is happy to sit and listen to Chris babble all about school, and tell him about the new baby sister he has. 

 

**Chris 13 -  Peter 42**

Chris is mostly glad that Peter actually exists. "I'm so glad you exist, I thought I was going crazy sometimes." Tells him how horrible it is to have a younger sister, how unhappy he is that he's constantly being taken out of school. He's a bit suspicious of Peter, wants to know more, but at the same time feels happy to just  _have something_ that is his. That has nothing to do with his family. 

 

**Chris 17-  Peter 38**

Chris admits his crush, that he likes men. That it's a point of contention with his father, that he's so isolated from anyone who isn't one of his father's friends thanks to not being in school. Tells Peter, brazenly, that he thinks about him when he touches himself. "It's like you're supposed to visit me! I'm so alone here, I'm isolated. But then you come into my life, from nowhere, something my father can't touch. Doesn't that make sense? Please, we don't have to do anything too serious... Will you kiss me?"

Peter lets them kiss, but nothing more. He does comfort him, spend the night with him, hear all his frustrations and pains.   
  


**Chris 20 -  Peter 35**

The minute Peter arrives, Chris comes onto him. He's a tad tipsy, at first plays it up for dutch courage, but then realises that that's the last thing that will convince Peter. Peter keeps checking his age, "and you promise you're twenty?"   
"Fuck, Peter, of course I'm twenty. Wanna see my license or something? Look please, just put your hand on my dick."   
Peter laughs, "you are never what I expect you to be." Is all he can say, he gets Chris to tell him that he's definitely done stuff before with other people, that this isn't completely new. That he deserves all his first times to be good, meaningful, happy. In the end Peter does suck him off, and Chris feels like he's flying.

 

**Chris 25 -  Peter 30.**

Chris is angry that it’s been so long, that Peter comes into his life at will. That Chris never has control over it, they do fuck. Chris has had a fair amount of practice now, he fucks Peter. It's not the first time he's topped someone older than him. Peter tells him he's sorry afterwards, even though if anyone was too rough, it was Chris. "I’m so sorry I made a mistake at some point with you." Peter says, and it just makes Chris angrier.   
  
  


**Chris 28 - Peter 27.**

They fight almost as soon as Peter gets there, Chris is always so angry now when he sees Peter. Angry that this is real, but that it doesn't mean anything. Chris is done with the magical world these days, resents Peter for dragging that up. Resents Peter is always the one who gets to turn up. He tries to force Peter to explain, and Peter just keeps saying "I'm sorry I can't." They fuck, they fuck because why not.

 

 

**Chris 32 -  - Peter 23**  
They meet up for sex, Chris fucks him. He is so angry than Peter never explains anything. "I’m not supposed to, sorry I have rules." It feel like all the other mindless hook ups Chris has these days, his life is such a mess. Chris was drunk, he thinks Peter was trying to suggest that they don't fuck, possibly because of Chris' intoxication. "Look, you prick. I'm not twenty anymore, you don't have to hold my hand through this shit." 

 

 

**Chris 36 -  - Peter is 19.**

Peter turns up at his house, it's late. He appears on edge, Chris is four beers in but he can see that Peter is wired. Although the man is eager to see him, tries kissing him. Chris forgets for a moment how angry he is with Peter for coming into his life like this, and the kiss and kiss and it's everything Chris had ever wanted it to be, but then it all comes rushing back to him. His own helplessness, how things have turned out, his family, how Peter was supposed to be the miracle that saved him from all that, but he never did. Never properly. It's like the anger comes back twice as hard.

He fucks Peter, slightly cruelly for trying to manipulate them. Has him bent over the table, barely any clothes off. Not enough lube, although they've done it like this in the past. He just wants to get off, and for Peter to leave him to his misery, his drink. 

Peter cries.

Peter is crying.

It hits him like a ton of bricks. "What, what the fuck?"

Peter is apologising suddenly, he tells Chris it's his first time. That he hadn't expected it to hurt.  
It hits Chris how young he is. "How old are you?"  
"Nineteen." 

Chris feels like he's been slapped, "you've... you've been getting younger. Every time you've been younger." 

It finally falls into place, that this isn't Peter dotting in and out, a different age, every time, it's chronological... Just in reverse. "You're nineteen.. This was your first time."   
He suddenly remembers how careful people was with him that first time, how important it was, that the first time was supposed to be safe... Good.. 

 

 **Chris 38 -  - Peter 17**  
Peter sees him he’s so excited. He tells him probably more than he should about the process, "fuck, I'm so glad this is going backwards for you. Because like I'd get in so much shit if they new I was telling you this" Peter touches him, flirts with him. It makes Chris a bit ill thinking about what will happen next in Peter’s life. How nervous, excited and eager that kid was who turns up in his house  _in two years time._  He’s stand offish, but tries to be kind. He doesn't know what he can do now to make what happens next hurt less.   


 

 **Chris is 41 -  - Peter 15**  
Peter tells him he likes him. That he knows he’s young, that that’s okay. But that he’s always going to be in love with him. Chris wants to ask why Peter never tells him more about how this works. "Because you know when I die, we're not supposed to influence each other's lives. It'd have been easier if we weren't you know, a reverse pair. But you know too much about me in the future."  


 

**Chris 42 - - Peter 14**  
Chris learns more about how this works, how each year while Peter is in his strange magical highschool he gets to go on a trip. And then he'll graduate at 18, and then he'll be able to time travel at will, but it might not be to his 'fixed point'. Peter calls him his fixed point with so much eagerness and happiness .  It's a lovely visit really, small moments. Peter telling him about his family, about his big sister.   


 

**Chris 43 -  Peter 13**

"Waiting a whole year to see you is hard. It’s so exciting being here. I think I'm getting better at the time travel, wayyy less travel sickness!"

 

 **Chris 44 - - Peter 12**  
Peter crying. It’s not been an easy year, his parents are getting a divorce. Already wishes he could stay here with Chris. Finds out that Chris is younger.. "Oh, that’s going to make things harder for us says my teacher." Chris already knows that they are a reversed pair, he nods morosely... It does make it harder for them.  


 

**Chris 45 - - Peter 11.**

“I am so excited to meet you! You are my travel point! This means that during my initial training as a time traveller, you will be my 'fixed point' if I for some reason fail to make it elsewhere.” Reading out a script of what he can and can’t say. He's so young, tiny. This is his first time time travelling.   
Chris realises this is the last time he ever sees Peter. He writes him a note. Something a child can see. “I’m sorry, this is never your fault. I will always love you, even when it doesn’t seem that way. You're going to be brilliant.” Tells him to open it every single time he visits.  
Peter is so happy. “We must be the best traveller and point pair ever.”


End file.
